Troble in One Night?
by Minako Ann15
Summary: As usual Ikuto visits Amu on her balcony.But whats this? Amu is with her mom and her mom saw him?What will happen?Read to find out?:D -oneshot- had a sequel lol XDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in one Night!?**

**Hey this is my second fanfic and (first one shot?) of shugo chara is an Amuto story.**

**Minako : That's it….**

**Amu : Whats it?**

**Minako : I'm thinking….Amuto or Tadamu for my next story….**

**Tadase : You do Tadamu or ELSE!**

**Ikuto : *whistling***

**Amu : Ikuto didn't object?**

**Minako : *dark aura* you how dare you say that to me! *glare at Tadase***

**Ikuto : thought so….**

**Ran : Minako didn't own Shugo Chara peach pit own it**

**Minako : OMG spongebob time!!!*watch spongebob and leave a half dead Tadase***

**Ikuto as usual stop at Amu balcony to 'visit' her as usual. " Yo Amu" he said. Then he rather surprised when she sees Amu is with her mom.**

"**Oh Amu why didn't you tell me you have your boyfriend visited you every night…"Amu mom said to Amu.**

"**He…he IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Amu said as she blushed furiously.**

"**Amu is denying it mom" Ikuto said to Amu's mom.**

"**Why you call my mom mom" Amu asked him.**

"**Aww Amu…your boyfriend is like my child too" Amu's mom said.**

"**Mom you're not helping me!" Amu said.**

**As the scene in the room is become even worst when…**

"**What!!!A boy in my little sparrow room!!" As you can guess. It was Amu's father.**

"**Hi dad" Ikuto said to Amu's father.**

"**AND HE CALL ME DAD? AHHHHHHHHHH" Amu's father said as he sunk in a hole?**

"**Ikuto don't make a misunderstand here!!!!" Amu said.**

**Well things in Amu's room is in well….i don't know what to say condition…and its noisy there…then like a typhoon after a typhoon Ami came and bring some 'great news'.**

"**Nee chan your friend is here aaaah neko nii chan is here too…"Ami said as she hugs Ikuto.**

"**Let go of him Ami!!!!" Amu pulled Ami out of Ikuto.**

"**Jealous Amu?" Ikuto said.**

"**N-NO" Amu shout at him.**

"**Amu….What happen?" Some group of voice came from the door.**

"**Oh my god…I forgot the guardian is coming…" Amu said.**

"**Hinamori s- YOU THEIVING CAT WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Tadase shout at Ikuto.**

"**I don't wanna know…." Rima said.**

"**I'm visiting my fiancée" Ikuto said to Tadase.**

"**Congrats Amu…" Nagihiko said.**

"**Yaya is happy!!!!!!!!" Yaya hugged Amu .**

"**I'M NOT YOUR FIANCEE!!!!!" Amu shout as she recover from the shock.**

"**Erm Amu I think we got to go byeee" Nagihiko said and drag Tadase out of there while the guardians follow Nagihiko.**

"**Amu I didn't mind if he become your fiancée your father will agree someday too by the way we gonna go to sleep.."Amu's mom said.**

"**Bye mom and dad.."Ikuto said while Amu's mom dragging Amu's dad that had become stone while Ami followed them.**

"**Amu I will go now…fiancee.."Ikuto said as he smirk ,leaving Amu soul comes out of her body.**_**I wonder what happen if we really are fiancée.**_**Ikuto thought then he smile.**

**I also don't know what to answer to that.**

**=The end=**

**Minako : So how was it?**

**Ikuto : I like that *hi5***

**Amu : WHAT!? When did you two become friends?**

**Minako : Well…we make a bet *evil grin***

**Ikuto : scary one..**

**Amu : ohhh o.o"**

**Minako : Please read and review =D**


	2. Want a sequel?

**From the desk of Minako (Maybe from the floor because I write on the floor?)**

**Yo minna, I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this story =D but maybe it will come out next week or the faster is this Sunday? There's a pile of homework at my front -__-…the teacher is giving me more I'm sure :D bwahahaha….oh yes sorry for grammar mistakes its totally MY FAULT =( I DIDN'T REFER TO DICTIONARY! . and because of dictionary I have to sing in front of the class MUAHAHAHA !!**

**-with love 3 (or insanity?)-**

**Minako Ann15 **


	3. Oo i had do the sequel LOLZ

Minako : O_O

Ikuto : Why are we in here again!?

Minako : Why do you come in!?

Amu : Just say it!

Minako : OH YAH!! BWHAHAHA for those who don't know that I HAD make the sequel for this story I'm telling it LOLZ xDDDDD *takes medicine* yaaaaaaaaaaah

Rick from harvest moon : the name is Who will win the fight? Amuto

Minako : O.o who are you!? Man!!!!!!!!!!! Get out!!!!!!!!!!!!

O_o so that's it…HAHAHAHAHA someone find me my medicine X.X


End file.
